Battle Royale
, 100 |level_required: = Level 2 |match_time: = Unlimited until 1 player remains }} Battle Royale is a multiplayer mode introduced in the 15.0.0 update. This game mode is heavily inspired by popular battle royale games such as Fortnite and PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (PUBG). How To Play 100 (although usually nobody joins after 85) players exit a jet/spaceship and descend down onto the map using gliders. They must collect weapons from chests and survive to be the last player standing. As the match goes on, the safe zone decreases in radius each interval of 5 to 60 seconds, and any players unable to reach the zone will constantly lose health (The damage changes/increases throughout the game) every second until they die. Players must get to the safe zones before this happens. As the zone shrinks, players are more close to other players and will eventually lead to the last remaining players fighting inside the small safe zone. The zone will continue shrinking, until everyone is in the death zone. Squad Mode Squad Mode is basically Battle Royale itself, but instead of playing solo, the player gets to play with 3 other players, collaborating with each other in the battle. On the top left screen, it shows the names of the players, their avatars (or basically the head of their current skin) and their health bar. Once they die, it shows a skull instead of the head of their skin. Teammates are identified, from long range, by orange, light green and purple colored portal icons or usernames with the same color. Teammates can also be detected from the compass and being identified as portal icons in it. It's identified on the mini map. Markers are used as checkmarks for the map radar, which is basically a certain area where one of the players recommended their teammates to go over that spot. The reason why people have a delaying in dying is because they still have a certain chance of getting healed by their teammates. The teammate can help the dying player by standing on them. Once they do so, they regenerate full health and are able to walk again. Dying/crawling players lose 3 health every 1-3 seconds, and can lose more if they get attacked by other players. Dying/crawling players don't drop weapons or anything when they reach the status of dying/crawling. If they truly die or get attacked until they died, they drop weapons. The status of dying/crawling doesn't apply to the last teammate alive on their team, because it would be impossible to get healed by a teammate in this case. Tips * Use the Rocket Jumper or Royal Ashbringer to rocket jump to get to the safe zone or * Try to land in an area with a few players, as popular areas such as Main Airport or El Resorto often see early combat. If the plan is traveling in a line which is very near a place, it is not worth it to head towards it, since many people would choose to drop there and the number of chests would not be enough to accommodate them, leading to fighting with Shovels. ** Also, try to land near a chest in order to get a starter weapon for defending against any attacking players. ** When flying towards a certain place, keep the lookout for any Golden Chests. They can be seen gleaming in the horizon before landing. ** Before jumping off the plane, plan your strategy and location. Once you have ascertained your location, FLY STRAIGHT TOWARDS IT. DO NOT HESITATE OR DO THE SPREAD-EAGLE POSITION. Doing so would cause other players to travel to the location first, depriving you of chests. ** Flying to faraway places such as Mining Facility would reduce chances of competition from other players, since most don't want to fly so far. You can loot to your heart's content. However, the catch is that might have to move quicker as the safety zone is out of range. It is high-risk high-reward. ** Main Airport contains a high amount of chests, however it is often contested by other players, making it a high risk-high reward location. **Quiet Village contains a fair amount of chests and is often seen with a small amount of players. ** The lighthouse at the end of the small island (Co-ordinates: G-10) has minimal players and a good amount of chests. Land there if possible. *** The crown chests and air drops sometimes spawn in remote areas, keep that in mind. * It is generally advised to conserve as much health and armour as possible for the end of the match, try to choose battles strategically and avoid unnecessary confrontations. * Avoid getting too far away from the safe zone, the walls move faster than the player and can deal damage overtime. ** In addition, the zapping sound is audible to players nearby. * Try to be the last player landing, as there is a chance that no will land to the same zone as you. * In combat, DO NOT try to take on players wielding Royal Weapons (Royal Fighter, Royal Revolver, Royal Sniper Rifle, Royal Ashbringer). These weapons are extremely deadly, Fighter takes about 15 headshots to kill, Revolver about 2-3, Sniper about 4-5, Ashbringer about 3-4, if average armor and health. Most normal weapons don't stand a chance against them, except the Wyvern. Only fight them if you are sure they are rookies and don't know how to handle the weapon properly, while you think you're skilled and confident enough. Remember that you only have 1 life. * If you get the Wyvern, you're in luck. The Wyvern is an extremely versatile and powerful weapon. You can easily take out opponents from afar because of its 10x scope and stay safe at the same time. * An effective way to stay alive at the post-game is "Camp". This would allow you to be unseen (Hopefully), and you can conserve as much ammo, health, armor while you patiently wait for the remaining players to slay each other. * Keep in mind that although other people may have fancy Royale stuff, such as the Hell Shovel and the Clan Legend Avatar, they do not give any bonuses of any form to the player, so don't be afraid of them. * Keep a lookout for airdrops. These airdrops are seen from their billowing purple fumes. Try to get them first, they are extremely lucrative. They restore to you to full health and armor, and in addition, provide one of the Royal weapons, (Royal Fighter, Royal Revolver, Royal Sniper Rifle, Royal Ashbringer), and 1 pack of ammo. However, there might be competition to get it first. So watch out for any people contesting. * If you're driving a vehicle, you can smash into players in your driving. Doing so would incapacitate them and render them immobile for 3 seconds and deal 50 damage. Driving a vehicle can also allow you to take reduced damage from shots, as well as to speed around fast. However, if the vehicle takes too much damage, it might explode, and if you run into a ditch, chances are you can't drive it out, it would give others the perfect opportunity to kill you. * Always keep in mind the safety zone. You wouldn't want to be trapped in it. Squad Mode * Stick with your teammates. * Try and strategize with your teammates for the best results. * Knowing the map is highly recommended, especially after the map is 16 times larger. Also, talking about where your allies are going will make it easier. * There is no music during the match. Use this to your advantage. * Getting to high spots is recommended. It's useful as you can snipe players and can easily hide. Weapons Every player starts with a Battle Shovel as a melee weapon to break chests and attack other players. However, a player can also start out with other shovels such as the Worker Shovel, if they have shovels like that equipped, instead. Chests are divided into three tiers; brown chests, blue chests, blue rippled chests, gold crown chests and purple chests which are air drop chests. Brown chests usually contains default and basic weapons such as the Combat Rifle. Blue chest contains more rare weapons such as the Flaming Volcano. Blue rippled chests contain legendary weapons such as the Wyvern and Dual Machine Guns (PG3D). Golden chests contains the rarest weapons such as the Royal Fighter . Note: The list below contains weapons that commonly spawn in one of the three chests. A more rarer weapon can sometimes spawn in a brown chest and vice versa. Brown Chest * Machine Gun * Shotgun * Sniper Rifle * Law Enforcer * Pixel Gun * Pet Dragon * Dual Shotguns * Signal Pistol * Old Comrade * Vandals * Hitman Pistol * Apocalypse * Rocket Jumper * Flamethrower * High Voltage * Poison Hunter * Rapid Fire Rifle * Red Twins * Sub Zero * Grenadier Blue Chest * Flaming Volcano * Wyvern * Dual Machine Guns * Toy Bomber * Big Fatality Gun * Solar Power Cannon * "Predator" * Shotgun Pistol * Semi Auto Sniper Rifle * Acid Cannon * Vandals Royal Chest * Royal Fighter * Royal Revolver * Royal Ashbringer * Royal Sniper Rifle * Champion Mercenary (formerly, now removed from this mode.) Pick-Ups The pick-ups are available usually in remote areas, i.e. under trees, or inside huts or houses. Here are a list of pick-ups. *Ammo *Health (picking up Health restores your health bar from 25 to 100) *Shield (there are three variations, bronze shields that restore 25, gold restores 50, and diamond restores to 100) It is recommended to pick up ALL pick-up available, as they are a valuable resource. Even if you have max health, it's still better for you to get it, than your opponent picking it up. Map The map takes place on a large island with a variety of terrain types. It is divided into several areas similar to levels found in Pixelated World and multiplayer maps. Currently named areas Currently, there are 26 named areas. Much of these areas (among with other features of the game mode) is heavily inspired by popular battle royale games such as: Fortnite Battle Royale and PUBG. San-Blockcisco San Blockcisco is commonly known to be the capital of the main land. It is a hot drop as normally ten to twenty players drop at this city. It is the biggest city in the mainland and is one of the best looting spots. Players who choose to drop here must be careful of their surrounding due to the amount of people that drop here, many players die right of the bat. Chests can be found here pretty commonly The best places that you can find them is the park/market, the construction site and lastly inside bigger buildings. Fortnite Battle Royale counterpart: Tilted Towers PUBG counterpart (possibly): Pochinki Lucky Lake Lucky Lake is a medium-sized lake at the bottom right corner of the map. It contains chests inside RV's and buildings, with a chance of a chest appearing in the middle island. Fortnite Battle Royale counterpart: Loot Lake Sunny Fields Sunny Fields is a set of farms located at the western part of the map similar to Lovely Farms on the smaller island. There is a high chance of gold chests spawning inside barns or the farmhouses. Fortnite Battle Royale counterpart: Fatal Fields PUBG counterpart: Farm Happy Sandbox TBA El-Resorto El-Resorto is a collection of houses along a road connecting to a bridge between the main island and the small island. It is located southwest of the smaller island. Chests spawn inside the houses, and a church. Fortnite Battle Royale counterpart: Paradise Palms Ship Graveyard TBA Sea Port Sea Port is a large harbor with two warehouses located southwest of the main island. Chests spawn in open places around the harbor. PUBG counterpart: Ferry Pier Ancient Stones TBA Main Airport The Main Airport is a small airport containing a large runway, two hangers, a control tower, and a terminal. It is located near the middle, southeast of the large island. Chests usually spawn around the airport, and inside the hangers in large quantities. PUBG counterpart: Sosnovka Military Base Elite Village TBA Slender Forest Slender Forest is a medium-sized forest containing camp sites located southeast of the main island. Chests spawn inside RV's and inside the forest. Fortnite Battle Royale counterpart: Wailing Woods Mushroom Field TBA Lost Camp TBA Dusty Dump Dusty Dump is a scrapyard located at the middle of the main island. The area contains a decent amount of chests, with more spawning at the bottom-portion of the dump. Fortnite Battle Royale counterpart: Junk Junction Car Theatre Car Theatre is a drive-in movie theatre located near the middle of the main island. It contains little loot, most of which are brown chests. Ghost Town TBA Crash Site (Main Island) TBA PUBG counterpart: Plane Crash Fishing Huts Fishing Huts is rather a place where citizens of the island go fishing. There are also tiny houses and cabins, small wooden boats, a few trees here and there and even a couple of tents. It is located at the top left area of the map, where there are plenty of rocky mountains. It is rather a generally unpopulated place where usually about 5 people go to and a decent source of obtaining weapons from chests. Even a full set of weapons can be made just from that area alone. Quiet Village (Main Island) TBA Far Farms TBA Fortnite Battle Royale counterpart: Fatal Fields PUBG counterpart: Farm Nuclear City Nuclear City is a faux-neighborhood for nuclear weapons testing located at the northern portion of the map. Chests can spawn inside the houses and in backyards. Similar to the Nuclear City map. Rocket Silo The Rocket Silo is a launch site for a nuclear missile inside an enclosed area. It has a nuclear missile silo, two buildings, and a dirt road. It is located in the northern portion of the mainland in the desert. Chests can spawn inside and around the launch site. PUBG counterpart: Cosmodrome/ Mylta Powers Toxic Warehouse The Toxic Warehouse is a large warehouse containing nuclear waste located at the northern part of the map in the desert. Chests can spawn inside and around the warehouse. Area 52 Area 52 is a restricted military area housing extraterrestrial evidence located northeast of the main island. There is a decent amount of chests located around the premise. Similar to the Area 52 map. Grand Canyon The Grand Canyon is a large canyon formation with a large river of water at the bottom with several buildings at the edge of the canyon. It is located at the north-east portion of the main island. Chests can spawn around the canyon, however be wary while crossing at the river as players are vulnerable from other players on top of the canyon. Formerly named areas There were 10 named areas. They still exist in this map, however, the names are no longer visible. Hospital The Hospital is a medium-sized hospital located at the most northern part of the map. It's possible for chests to spawn on top of the Hospital, as well as the inside. PUBG counterpart: Hospital Quiet Village (in the former island) Quiet Village is a small set of buildings located at the most southern part and also the middle of the map. Chests can spawn inside buildings in the corners, or on the gallow. Lovely Farm Lovely Farm is a set of farms located at the western part of the map. This has a high chance of gold chests spawning inside barns or the farmhouses. Mansion The Mansion is a large house located on the top left corner of the map on top of a hill. Chests spawn inside and around the mansion grounds, such as inside rooms or on the balcony. PUBG counterpart: Mansion/Hacienda del Patron Church The church is a small building surrounded by a cemetery located north and slightly left on the map. Chests can spawn inside the church, inside gazebos, or outside the church's walls. Swamp Dump The Swamp Dump is located directly in the middle of the map. This has a higher chance of blue and gold chests spawning than brown chests around the swamp or on top of hills. In addition, explosive barrels might spawn around the marsh. Lighthouse The Lighthouse is located at the most southern part of the map. There is a chance for gold or blue chests to spawn in front or inside the lighthouse. Crash Site (Small Island) The Crash Site is a crashed yacht located at the bottom left corner of the map on a beach. There are a lot of brown chests in this region, but not much blue or gold ones. Scary City (Small Island) Another very big city. This place is commonly know for it’s good loot. Like San-Blockcisco many players drop here though not as much as San-Blockcisco Map Expansion On June 14, 2018, Cubic.Games has announced on their Facebook that they are going to heavily expand the map, due to the high quantity of requests. The small and unhidden area, found on the bottom right, is the current map. The area that is dark is the area that is going to be the expansion of the map. This expansion was released as part of the 15.1.0 update, and significantly increased the island size 16x. Markers Markers are like checkmarks on the map. They only appear on teams in Battle Royale. They are used to check the location of every member of a player's team. A player can put a marker in the map by accessing the map radar and tapping it anywhere on the map. Once they do so, players in the same team will be able to see it. Markers can be placed differently by tapping elsewhere on the map. A second tap on the marker will delete it. Trivia *This game mode is heavily inspired by popular battle royale games such as Fortnite and PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds (PUBG). * The in-game news section and PG3D's official Facebook and Instagram page revealed this mode, along with a hint at a new Chapter 4 for the Singleplayer Campaign Mode. * The map features the Campaign maps Farm, Cemetery, City, Hospital and Bridge, including additional maps such as Mafia Cottage, and Swamp. * Sometimes, if you try to walk up a hill, you instantly "teleport" to the top. * This is the only map that has curved hills. * It's possible to get weapons that belong in Brown or Blue Chests out of Gold Chests, and vice versa. * In the 15.0.1, the Champion Mercenary, Poison Hunter, and the "Predator" were introduced in the gamemode. ** In the expansion update, several weapons were removed from the gamemode, such as Multitaskers and Minigun Shotgun. The Shadow Spell was removed prior to this update, due to complaints about it's overpowered abilities * During the beta, there were many major or minor glitches. * The Battle Royale map is the biggest map in the game. ** However, the map size still says “XL”, just like any ordinary “XL” map. ** It also has the largest player limit in the game, with 100 players. * Sometimes, it is impossible to pick up a weapon when it is dropped in the water. * In the beta, when you pick up a weapon and your old weapon drops. If you bring back the old weapon, the weapon will come back with full ammo. This glitch has not only been removed; when you switch between weapons now, if your previous weapon had more ammo than when you first obtained it, it will lose that extra ammo * Sometimes, in the Squads gamemode, you can end up fighting in a map with only 10 players * There are now teleports in the big map that can teleport you to different places * Above the map, you can see the Aircraft Carrier map. * After the 15.2.3 update, Champion Mercenary was removed from the game mode. ** Instead, Dual Machine Guns taken its spot. ** For some reason, the Signal Pistol, and the Apocalypse are one of the most powerful weapons in the game, having it one shot people with full health. Category:Modes Category:Multiplayer Modes Category:Article stubs